Talk N Show
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: "Na-naruto-kun, mereka bicara apa aku tak mengerti?"/'Mereka menyuruhku untuk mencium-mu, apa kau mau?"/ "Stoop!" / Semi canon atau au ya... aku bingung.


**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Faris Shika Nara**

**Warning : OOC, AU,TYPOS DLL.**

**Rate : T **

**Main pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**"Talk N show"**

"Selamat malam pemirsa Indonesia, berjumpa lagi dengan saya Host paling keren sedunia dalam acaraaaa... Talk N Show! Beri Tepuk tangan semuanya!"

krik-krik-krik

"Come on!" Host mulai marah.

Prok-prok-prok

"Terima kasur! Oke, hari ini adalah hari paling bersejarah dalam dunia per-Talkshow-an Indonesia, dimana malam ini dinegara yang sangat kita cintai ini, kita telah kedatangan seorang tamu. Dia adalah orang paling terkenal dinegara-nya. Dia kuat, tampan, berondong dan dia adalah seorang pahlawan!" Host itu berlenggak-lenggok bersalto ria bak seorang model iklan kartu Perdana.

"Penonton sekalian, apakah kalian tau ini malam apa?" Teriaknya menggelegar, sorot matanya berapi-api. Tangan kirinya memegang mike tangan kanannya menunjuk semua penonton sembari berputar-putar berulang ulang berkali-kali. Si host kemudian nyengir lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi kuningnya.

"ugh!" Penonton mual-mual.

"Malam pertamaa.." Teriak salah satu penonton yang sekarang berdiri di urutan paling belakang.

Host geleng-geleng menjawab tidak. "Ini bukan tentang lagu dangdut!" tambahnya.

"Malam selasaaaaaaa...!" Teriak salah satu penonton. Dia berdiri dengan cepat. Sedetik kemudian dia mengikuti persis apa yang dilakukan oleh sang Host. Berputar-putar sambil berteriak 'Malam selasa' kemudian nyengir ala Host memperlihatkan gigi-gigi coklatnya.

"Hoeeek!" Semua orang muntah berjamaah.

"Tenangkan dirimu sejenak wahai pemuda. Kau tau, gayamu tadi membuatku muntah. Dari siapa kau meniru gaya itu?" Tanya Host dengan gaya terkeren nya. Tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk si penonton. Dan jangan lupa, ia juga memperlihatkan deretan gigi kuningnya.

"Hueeek!" Penonton muntah berjamaah lagi.

"Kau memang benar ini adalah malam selasa, tapi malam ini adalah malam yang sangat spesial. Karena kita kedatangan seorang pahlawan, dia adalaaaah..."

"Superman!" teriak salah satu penonton memotong ucapan host.

"Bukan!" Teriak host jengkel.

"Dia adalaaaah...N~"

"SuperMAHOOOOOO..." Teriak penonton yang tadi bilang malam pertama. Dia berteriak sembari meremas celana yang ia pakai. Dia menangis, ternyata impiannya akan terwujud, bisa bertemu dengan saudara setanah seperjuangan dan seperMAHOan.

"Come on men! Are you kidding me? Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya!" Teriak si Host sambil banting mike kemudian di injak-injak.

"Mike mana mike!" Ucap si Host minta mike lagi sama para kru. 'Gajimu aku potong 100 ribu karna kau membanting mike!' Bisik kru. Host melotot.

"Tamu kita adalaaaah..." Ucap host sambil memutar-mutar kedua tangannya. "...Narutoooooo...!" Kedua tangan yang berputar itu kemudian berhenti dan menunjuk tirai berwarna merah yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka.

"Yeeeeey...Horee...huuu... guk-guk!" Teriak penonton kegirangan.

"Hai Minnaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Naruto sambil nyengir ketika sudah keluar dari balik tirai.

"Ok! Apa ada Mina disini? Ayo keluar Mina, Naruto mencarimu! Hei kau siapa namamu?" Tanya Host pada salah satu penonton.

"Minto!"

"Kamu?"

"Minnah!"

"kalau begitu naik keatas, Naruto mencarimu!" Ajak si Host yang sudah turun dari panggung kemudian menarik si Minah.

"Tunggu Mas, saya bukan Mina. Tapi Minah. Pake H Mas, pake Haaaaaaa!" Sergah si Minah keluar beserta kuah-kuahnya.

"Iuuh...!" Host mengibas-ngibas-kan kedua tangannya untuk menghalau serangan ludah yang keluar dari mulut Minah. Sedetik kemudian Minah sudah terjengkang karna dilempar si Host.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Indonesia?" Tanya si Host yang sudah duduk santai di kursinya sambil menatap Naruto.

"Nani?"Ucap Naruto.

'Nani! Hem,, apa artinya yah? Kuharap itu sesuatu yang baik.' ucap si Host dalam hati.

"Kurasa, Naruto tidak mengerti bahasa kita. Dia kan berasal dari dunia ninja!" Ucap salah satu kru pada Host.

"Kenapa aku jadi bodoh begini sih!" Rutuk si Host kemudian menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Si Host kemudian berdiri di tengah panggung studio menatap kamera dan penonton.

"Karna Naruto tidak tau bahasa kita,,, jadi kita akan memanggil..." Teriak si Host pada para penonton.

"Doraemon!" Teriak seluruh penonton girang sembari menggoncang tubuh orang-orang yang berdiri disampingnya. Sedetik kemudian Muncul sebuah robot kucing dari pintu berwarna pink. Tangannya mengorek-ngorek kantong ajaibnya.

"Konyaku Penerjema...!" Belum sampai selesai mengucapkannya Kue itu sudah disambar oleh si Host. kemudian menggiring Doraemon untuk kembali ke pintu kemana-saja.

"Ini makan Naruto!" Ucap si Host sambil menyodorkan 'Konyaku Penerjemah' ke mulut Naruto.

Nyam-nyam

"Hem~" Ucap Naruto setelah mengunyah kue dari Doraemon.

"Mak nyus!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol. Matanya terpejam demi menikmati sisa-sisa Konyaku yang ada di mulutnya.

Jadi kita tahu kan, kata 'Oishi' ternyata mempunyai arti 'Mak nyus'.

Prok-prok-prok tepuk tangan penonton.

"Jadi Naruto, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Indonesia?"

"Indonesia itu, indah, mempunyai ragam budaya yang banyak sekali dan makanan disini enak-enak banget." Ucap Naruto berapi-api.

Prok-prok-prok tepuk tangan penonton.

"Makanan apa yang kamu sukai?"

"Makanan ya, aku suka sama makanan yang namanya, em... Sate dan bakso!" Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Naruto, di Indonesia ini banyak berbagai ragam budaya dan Indonesia juga punya banyak berbagai macam hantu. Ada pocong, kuntilanak, gundul, gendruwo dll. Ngomong-ngomonong soal hantu nih, Naruto percaya gak sih sama yang namanya Hantu?" tanya si Host.

"Kalau masalah hantu sih, itu tergantung percaya sama gak percaya sih!" jelas Naruto.

"Jadi kamu intinya percaya apa enggak?" tanya si Host.

"Itu tergantung percaya sama gak percaya aja sih!" jawab Naruto lagi.

"#)&+#/ /!':" si Host tepar.

.

.

"Naruto, sejak kecil kan kamu sering dihina..." Ucap si Host diiringi dentingan piano yang menyayat hati. "... dicaci maki, dimaki-maki, dipukuli dan dijauhi. Sehingga kamu tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali. Kemana mana selalu sendiri sehingga hanya kesepian yang hanya menemani..." Para penonton sudah sesenggukan karna terharu. "...Apa kamu pernah merasa bosan hidup sendiri?" Lanjut si Host.

"Bosan sih sudah pasti,,,ya. Karna Naru kan juga cuma seorang ninja!" Jawab Naruto pilu ketika mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Naruto, ada sebuah gosip. Dengar-dengar saat terjadinya penyerangan Pain ada seorang gadis yang menyelamatkan dirimu pada saat-saat yang menegangkan. Dia menantang maut hanya demi menyelamatkan dirimu, dirimu yang hanya seorang jincuriki dan anak yang dulu paling bodoh se-Konoha. Dan gosip itu juga mengatakan bahwa Gadis itu menyatakan rasa sukanya terhadap dirimu. Apakah hal itu benar terjadi?" Tanya si Host panjang lebar. Kedua tangannya menyangga kepalanya dengan matanya yang menatap Naruto lekat. Menunggu jawaban dari seorang Naruto. Pun sama halnya dengan para penonton.

"Ya itu benar. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat berani. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Dia tetap dengan berani ingin melindungi-ku, walau dia tau bahwa dia akan berakhir kalah!" Jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"Jadi tentang pernyataan itu juga benar?" Tanya Host memastikan. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung merona.

"Y-ya itu benar."

"Berarti dia memang menyukai-mu!" Ucap si Host.

"Naruto, perang dunia ninja kan sudah berakhir. Dan kau adalah salah satu orang yang sangat berjasa dalam kemenangan itu... ...Bagaimana sikap para penduduk terhadap-mu sekarang? Apa masih membenci-mu Atau malah sebaliknya?"

"Penduduk desa sudah tidak pernah menghina-ku lagi sejak kejadian penyerangan Pain dulu. Mereka malah bersifat baik, sangat baik terhadapku. Bahkan kini mereka ingin menjadikan diriku sebagai Hokage!" Ucap Naruto bahagia.

Prok-prok-prok tepuk tangan penonton

Host berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berdiri di tengah panggung.

"Sekarang giliran para penonton yang akan bertanya... yang ingin bertanya pada Naruto silahkan berdiri!" Tanya Host pada penonton. Penonton berdiri semua.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memilih saja... emm... Kamu." Tunjuk Host pada salah satu penonton.

"Saya!"

"Bukan-bukan, bukan kamu. Tapi,,,Kamu yang memakai kostum Rubah!" Tunjuk si Host "Silahkan Naik kesini!" Perintah si Host.

"Ok, siapa nama anda?"

"Nama saya Niko!"

"Saya punya saran untuk anda, kalau nanya ojo niko-niko ya!" Ucap si Host nyoba ngelawak.

"Siapa gadis yang menyelamatkan mas Naruto waktu penyerangan Pain?"

"Namanya Hyuga Hinata!" Jawab Naruto.

"Apa kalian pacaran?"

"Ti-tidak, kami tidak pacaran!" Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Jadi mas Naruto menolak cinta mbak Hinata?" tanya Niko penasaran.

"Gak juga sih!" Jawab Naruto sambil garuk garuk kaki.

"Jadi mas Naruto nge-gantung mbak Hinata, PHP-in mbak Hinata gitu?" Tanya Niko sedikit marah.

"Um..."

"Mas Naruto kejam, Kejaaaaaam!" Ucap Niko, sedetik kemudian mike yang ia pegang ia banting di lantai. Niko melongos pergi turun panggung.

"Mas Naruto kejaaaam hiks..!" Semua penonton menangis, bahkan sekarang para kru juga ikut menangis.

.

.

"Naruto, aku tidak menyangka orang seperti dirimu bisa berbuat kejam terhadap orang yang paling mencintai dirimu didunia ini. Kau membuat dirinya menunggu dirimu yang bahkan tidak mencintainya! Apa kau tau sebetapa kejamnya dirimu? Kurasa,Orang-orang di desa-mu memang pantas menghina-mu. Karna kau keja~"

"Stoooop, dengarkan penjelasan dariku dulu. DasarHost bodoh!" Teriak Naruto memotong perkataan Host.

"..." Host pundung di pojokan.

"Aku tidak menolaknya, aku juga tidak akan PHP in dia, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk membalasnya. Dan kau tau, mungkin setelah ini aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku dan membalas cintanya!" Ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang!" Ucap si Host kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kita sambut Hyuga Hinataaaa!" Teriak si Host seperti sebelumnya.

Hinata keluar dari tirai, kemudian berjalan didampingi si Host yang tengah menjemputnya. Sementara Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam sembari menekan dadanya yang tiba tiba sakit. 'Apa aku sakit maag?' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto, silahkan cium Hinata!" Suruh si Host.

"Ci-cium?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Host mengangguk.

"Naruto-kun, mereka bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti ucapan mereka!" Tanya Hinata.

"Mereka menyuruhku mencium-mu. A-apa kau mau?" Tanya Naruto malu-malu mau. Hinata mengangguk senang.

Naruto mendekat ketempat duduk Hinata. Bergeser sedikit demi sedikit lama lama menjadi bukit. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, Hinata diam menunggu. Naruto memajukan bibirnya pun sama halnya Hinata.

10 cm

7cm

5cm

3cm

1cm

"Stooop! Saya sebagai anggota Komisi Penyiaran Indonesia akan menutup acara ini. Karna mengandung... em.. You no what i means! jadi... Bubar...!"

.

.

.

.

.

End

Oke, ini hanya sebuah fict jadi jangan diambil hati...

review... ya...

Kabuuuuur!


End file.
